


Listen to Mommy

by daichi_lover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Handcuffs, High Heels, Overstimulation, Punishment, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichi_lover/pseuds/daichi_lover
Summary: You had been working so much lately, unable to play with your little Atsumu, but when he decides to act out, you can't just let the behaviour slide, can you?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Listen to Mommy

He knew he had fucked up, he knew he shouldn’t have walked into your office while you were on a Zoom meeting and started to play with your pussy. He knew crawling under the desk and pushing aside your pink underwear to kitten lick your slit was going to get him in trouble. But that’s what he wanted, all he wanted was for his mommy to punish him, his mouth drooling that the mere thought. 

You had pushed him away with your high heel, making him kneel underneath the desk, waiting for you to be done. He couldn’t just sit by and wait though, no, then he would be a good boy, and that is certainly not what Atsumu is. He snuck his hands up your legs, caressing them softly, making your breaths come out slightly heavier at his touch. You sigh heavily while glancing down at Atsumu, he had a small smirk on his face which was wiped off when he saw you looking at him, trying to appear innocent as he continued stroking your leg and attempting to get your attention. 

You knew he was doing this to get punished, you weren’t stupid, but you had to admit that you had been busy lately with work, resulting in you and Atsumu not playing as much as of late, most likely explaining his bratty behaviour. Wanting to give your baby attention and you had to admit, you were itching to punish the little brat underneath you, you made up an excuse and left the meeting. 

Once you had left the meeting and you shut down your computer, you pushed your chair back to admire Atsumu still kneeling under the desk. “What are you doing baby? Hmm?” Your soft tone surprised him, he thought that you would be mad for touching you without permission, especially during a work meeting. He crawled out from underneath the desk and put his head on your knee, looking up at you through his eyelashes, “Want you Mommy.” His words were very soft and quiet, but his eyes showed defiance, you knew your baby, he wanted to be punished. 

“Okay baby, go to the bedroom, I’ll be there in a second and then we can play, okay?” His eyes lit up immediately and he almost ran out of your office and into your shared bedroom. If there was one thing you loved about Atsumu it was his attitude. He loved to brag to his friends how much of a dom he is when you know that when you come home, he moans for his mommy like the little slut he is. 

You took your time walking to the bedroom, knowing that Atsumu loved the anticipation, wondering what you were gonna do to him. Your heels clicking against the floor made his heart beat a little bit faster with every step. When you entered the room, you were upset that he was simply standing in the middle of the room, still fully clothed and not kneeling on the bed like you always told him to do, he knew those were the rules. 

You stood in the doorway, waiting for him to notice you, when he did, his eyes widened as if he just realised that he was following not one, but three rules. As he scrambled to try and rectify his mistake, you spoke, “Stop. Come here, baby.” He slowly made his way over to you, obviously suspicious of your soft tone, especially due to him breaking so many rules and just generally acting like a brat. 

Once he reached you, you pulled the collar and leash out that you were hiding behind your back and pushed Atsumu to the floor. He whimpered as his knees met the hardwood floor, looking up at you. The collar was simple and black, with an o-ring in the middle to attach the leash. As you bent down to attach the collar, Atsumu begged you through his eyes, all he wanted you to do was to punish him in the way he likes. Once everything was attached, you ran your hand down his cheek, him leaning into the touch and practically purring at the contact. As your hand reached the bottom of his face, it came back and slapped him, hard, causing him to fall over onto his side. He let out a moan that turned into a soft whimper.

“If you’re gonna act like a brat baby, then you’re gonna get fucked like one. Now strip, get on the bed, kneeling with your head down.” When he hesitates, you pull on the leash and choke him, “If you don’t wanna follow orders then I’ll make myself cum, make you watch and leave you here, handcuffed to the bed, all night without cumming. Got it?” Your words make him whimper again, “Use. Your. Words.”

“Yes, Mommy, I understand.” You smiled at him, “Good, now do as you're told.” You let go of the leash so he can follow your orders. As he does that, you walk over to the wardrobe and take out the toys that you wanted to use for the session. When you turn back around, you find Atsumu still trying to untie his shoes, having double-knotted them this morning so they didn’t come off during his run. His shirt was off and his pants unbuttoned, but that was all, still not following the rules, you thought, that’s fine, it means the punishment is deserved at least. 

He looked so panicked, he knew he was most definitely fucked now. You sighed loudly, indicating your anger. You placed the toys on the bed, walking over to Atsumu, leaning down and lifting his chin to meet his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, they just won’t come undone, please Mommy, I’m sorry-” You cut him off by placing your hand over his mouth, sighing once again. You lent down and untied the shoelaces easily, causing him to blush, going on to remove the rest of his clothing, leaving him kneeling on the floor, naked. “Bed. Now.” He quickly got up and rushed to the bed, kneeling in the middle of it, his cock standing straight up against his abdomen. 

“Now baby, you are getting punished because you broke rules. You understand?” He nodded his head, eyes glazing over at the possibilities of what you could do. You walked back over to the spot on the bed that you had placed your toys, picking up the vibrator and handcuffs. “Lay down.” He did as you instructed, his cock still standing tall, the tip red and oozing precum. You handcuffed his hands to the headboard so that he couldn’t interfere with that punishment you had in mind. He looked at you through hooded eyes, watching your every movement. He loved the power dynamic, you still fully clothed, him naked and vulnerable, it made him feel small, just how he liked it. 

The loud vibrations brought him out of his thoughts, looking at you kneeling in front of him holding a vibrator. His eyes widened and whimpered, immediately knowing what his punishment was. “Please Mommy, please I promise I’ll be good, please anything but that.” You hovered the vibrator just above his cock, close enough that he could feel the vibration on the tip of his cock but far enough away that it wasn’t touching. His whimpers slowly got louder the closer you brought the vibrator to the tip, pulling away just as it was about to touch. 

“Now, you were a brat so you deserve this okay? You acted like a dirty little slut so you deserve to be punished like one. You wanted my attention, well now you have it.” As soon as you finished speaking, you pressed the vibrator onto his slit, making his back arch and cry out. You gave no attention to the rest of his cock, only pushing the vibrator onto his swollen tip. 

It didn’t take him long to cum, especially since the vibrator was set to high. You watched as his cock spurted thick, white cum land all over his abdomen. “Oh baby, doesn’t it feel good?” He whimpered in response, too overwhelmed with his orgasm that was still washing over him due to you not removing the vibrator. 

“P-pleas-se Mo-oomy I-I can’t ta-ake it, to-oo much.” You smiled down at him, deciding to turn down the vibrator one level, his body squirming from the overstimulation. You kept it there, within a minute, he was cumming again. 

“You’re making such a mess baby.” He whined out, his eyes starting to leak tears from the sheer overstimulation. “Aww are you crying baby? Is it too much?” He nodded his head, not able to think, he barely was able to comprehend your words. 

Taking the vibrator off, all you could hear was Atsumu’s heavy breathing as he tried to recover from his two orgasms. You ran a finger up his cock, laughing as it twitched against your finger. You saw as trickles of cum leaked out the tip, grabbing his cock, you began to milk every last bit of cum out of him. He squirmed beneath you, making you grab his hips and press him into the bed, “Move again, and I will not stop until you have no more cum left to give me. Got it?” 

He looked at you, his eyes meeting yours as he nodded submissively. “Good boy.” He shivered at the praise, especially after your harsh words for so long. As he lent his head back, still trying to catch his breath, you took his partially soft cock into your mouth. He screamed out, not expecting you to go again so soon, but this was a punishment after all. You sucked on his swollen tip while your hands stroked the rest of his shaft back to life and cupped his balls. 

He was crying again, and his orgasm was fast approaching, it only took another minute of suckling on his tip for him to release into your mouth, his warm cum invading your taste buds. Instead of swallowing, you crawled up his body and kissed him, letting his cum drip into his mouth. Pulling back a little, “Swallow it.” The submissive look in his eyes did nothing to alleviate the ache between your legs, as you watched him swallow his own cum and stick out his tongue to prove it. 

You watched as his eyes went in and out of focus, “You think you can handle one more baby? Hmm?” You placed your hand on his cheek, gently moving his face to face yours, waiting for him to answer you. 

“Yes Mommy, one more, please.” His voice came out whiny, far from the deep dominating voice he used around his teammates to fool them into thinking he was the dominant one in the relationship. You smiled down at him, “Okay baby, one more okay?” He nodded. 

You moved back down to his cock, “Do you want Mommy’s mouth or the vibrator, baby?” He took a minute to consider his options before speaking, “Your mouth Mommy.” Instead of answering him, you simply took the tip of his cock back into your mouth, deepthroating him in one go. 

You took him by surprise, making him buck his hips up and moan out loudly. You let him buck against you, sitting his cock inside your throat until he was begging you to move. “Please Mommy, please I wanna cum, pleas-” His words were cut off by you suddenly sucking him at a fast speed, desperate to swallow his cum. 

“Come on baby, cum for Mommy.” As soon as your lips locked with his cock again, his orgasm washed over him and he couldn’t stop himself from screaming out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. You happily swallowed his cum, the salty tang lingering on your tastebuds. You crawled to him again, reaching up to release him from the handcuffs. As soon as you do, he wraps his arms around you and buries his face into your neck, apologising over and over again softly. 

“It’s okay baby, you did so well for Mommy. You want me to run a bath?” Even though the ache between your legs was strong, you knew he was in no state to go for another round. You felt him nod against your shoulder. “Okay baby, you have to stand up for me, can you do that?” He slowly unwrapped his arms from around you and crawled to the edge of the bed, wobbling a bit before walking to the bathroom, you not far behind him. 

As you were running the bath, making sure the water wasn’t too hot, you heard him speak, “I love you so much, you know that right?” You turned around to face him and smiled softly, “I know baby. I love you too. Now let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”


End file.
